


【尊禮】Real

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 尊哥生日賀／捏造、平行世界、虐、輪迴，還有點OOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　記憶可以捏造。  
　　記錄能否相信？  
　　到底是這個世界瘋了，還是我瘋了？

 

　　將所有力量集中在手上，貫穿白髮少年的胸膛，紅色的能力像炸彈炸開，強烈的暴風吹得鬚鬚狂亂飛舞。夥伴死亡的暴躁感、面臨即將到來死亡的緊張，隨著口中吐出的氣釋放到體外，一掃而空。明明殺了人，卻感到無比的輕鬆，真是糟糕。抬頭望向天空即將破碎的劍，轉頭對著青色的男子，笑著張開雙手，坦露自己的胸膛，閉眼等待鋒利的劍刺入胸膛，取走性命。  
　　可是怎麼等都等不到，忍不住張開眼，模糊地看見那個人將食指放在嘟起的嘴上，臉上帶著嘲弄的笑意。眨眨眼想看清楚，可眼前卻什麼東西也沒有──一片雪白的世界只剩下自己。

　　周防從床上坐起，甩甩頭，深吸一口氣，想讓自己離開只存自己的白色世界。  
　　聽見衣物摩擦的聲音，有個人朝靠近自己，然後站在床邊，拍了拍他的背說：「怎麼了，King作惡夢了？」  
　　周防猛然抬頭眼盯著眼前的人，「十束？」  
　　「嗨，我是十束。」他隨意的坐到床上，手貼上周防的額頭，「沒發燒啊，King你怎麼一臉看到鬼的樣子。」  
　　「…」你明明已經死了，我不是看到鬼，那是看到什麼。  
　　「明明昨天才一起吃飯的說，這反應真是過分啊。」十束想突然跳起來，「哇啊哇啊，草薙哥叫我上來喊你吃晚飯，現在都什麼時候了，我還沒下去，等會一定會被罵……」  
　　昨天的晚飯是十束做的超辣漢堡排，整個肉染上鮮紅的顏色，空氣中瀰漫著刺鼻的辣味。安娜看到肉時，眼睛閃閃發光，吃得津津有味，自己則是邊吃邊喝水，喝到肚子都脹起來才吃完。餐後喝了一杯酒，和草薙閒聊了一陣子，上樓跟安娜待到睡前才分開。  
　　昨天所有的一切都記得清清楚楚，那麼十束死去的印象是打哪來的？  
　　周防扒扒頭問了今天的日期，十束看了下終端，「今天是八月一日。」  
　　「201X年？」  
　　「King怎麼會記到去年的年度，今年都過上一半了還犯這種錯，這樣可、不、行、喔。」十束伸出食指在周防面前搖了搖。  
　　啪啦啪啦的腳步聲傳進兩人耳中，緊接乓的一聲房門被推開，一個憤怒的褐髮青年站在門口，咬牙切齒地折著手指，「現在都什麼時候，你們兩個還在樓上摸東摸西，下面的人差不多吃完了，你們不吃飯就算了。」砰的門又闔上。  
　　看到草薙上樓，安娜訓練有素地將點心蓋上，伴隨草薙的一舉一動，天花板不少灰塵被震落，等到草薙關門下樓，安娜才開始享用草莓味的蛋糕。  
　　叉子切下尖端的三角形，放入口中，嘴角畫起一道滿意的微笑。

　　吃完飯後，周防回到房間，躺在床上，拿起手機，看了一下，今年的確不是201X年。他閉上眼，想了下腦中最後一次的出遊，接著打開照片資料夾，回溯裡面的照片。自去年的夏日的海邊戲水後，周防就沒有出遊的印象，但看著照片，腦中卻一一浮現各種記憶。  
　　安娜把頭髮盤起來，穿著大紅色的泳裝，對著鏡頭比著Y字手勢，這是上禮拜去海邊玩的照片。十束臨時說要去海邊，由於太過突如其來，當天去的人就只有草薙、十束、安娜跟周防。周防從頭看尾睡著大頭覺，醒來時發現被埋在泥沙堆中，胸前還有兩球大泥團。從沙堆中掙脫後，周防走到十束旁邊揍了他一頓，那小子依然笑得傻呼呼，隔天還興奮地拿著照片跟其他人分享自己的成果。  
　　草薙生日當天，大夥狂歡過頭在酒吧裡醉倒成一片，安娜趴在自己身上睡覺，其他人各自在椅子、地板，或臥或躺，睡成一片。吧檯上除了草薙外，還有個淺金色頭髮的女人，蓋著草薙的外套趴在吧檯上。周防思索了一下想起來她是誰，淡島世理──青之氏族的二把手，一個相當有能力的女人，非常景仰她的上司，為此草薙哀怨過很多次，比起男朋友更在乎工作、更在乎她的頂頭上司。  
　　她的上司叫什麼……想了很久，周防卻怎麼也想不起來青之王的名字到底叫什麼。  
　　算了，也許不熟吧。

　　看完所有的照片，腦海中確實記得這些照片的來龍去脈，但是周防心中卻覺得哪裡不對勁，他抽了幾根菸，下了個決定。

　　周防走下樓，酒吧的營業時間已經結束，燈關了大半，只留吧檯上方的燈，草薙一個人哼著小調洗著碗盤，看見周防下樓，問：「要喝點什麼嗎？」  
　　「老樣子。」  
　　「沒問題。」  
　　甜膩的味道在空氣之中散開，送上桌的是一杯粉紅色的飲品，插著造型吸管，旁邊擺上一顆草莓作裝飾。周防抽起吸管，由上而下舔了一圈，就著杯緣直接喝下肚。  
　　「怎麼了，看你一副心事重重的樣子。聽十束說，你作噩夢了？」  
　　「出雲，十束不是應該死了嗎？」  
　　「你在說些什麼，為什麼十束會死，你是不是夢糊塗了？」  
　　周防簡單跟草薙說了他的夢，草薙聽完說：「我想你是做了一個太過真實的夢，讓你分不清楚夢境和現實。」草薙拍拍他的背，「別多想了。」  
　　「我頭上的達摩克利斯之劍呢？」  
　　「我不知道你頭上有什麼劍，倒是下半身的劍請管好，我不希望哪天開店前看到門口有嬰兒。現在已經夠麻煩的，我可不想還要照顧小嬰兒……」  
　　在他們看不見的樓梯轉角，安娜靜靜地坐在樓梯上聽著他們的對話，雙手用力地抓住自己的手臂，咬著下唇，全身不停地顫抖。

　　結束和草薙的談話，周防走出酒吧，門上的休息牌子被夜風吹得喀啦作響，他抬起頭向上望去。都市的夜晚看不見星星，燈光把天空照得亮透，空中隱隱泛著紅光。周防忽然興起帶著一手啤酒上禦柱塔去看那點點星火的念頭，沒人陪去了也是無聊便打消念頭。

 

　　隔天，周防難得在中午前起床，把草薙嚇了一跳。吃過飯後，安娜去睡午覺，草薙處理晚上開店的事宜，周防跟草薙打聲招呼便出門去了。  
　　夏日艷陽烘得空氣熱燙燙，行人躲在陰影藉此獲得一絲喘息的空間，周防在街上漫步，熱了就進去某間店繞繞，逛完了再出來，一遍遍重覆這個行為。他走進一間書店，左彎右拐走到拼圖的區域，最新上架的新品是KRYPT，如同純白地獄一般是一整面的素色，有銀色和褐色兩種，但是它不單純只是方形的拼圖，某些部分是有弧度的，中間是方的，接著是圓弧狀，最後又用一層方的包裹住。周防仔細瞧了瞧，覺得那個人應該會蠻喜歡的，但那個人應該已經買了，在工作時邊拼邊處理公務，他的下屬八成會氣得直跳腳。  
　　回過神，周防心中浮現一個問題──那個人是誰？  
　　怎樣想也想不起來，對「那個人」周防的記憶只有一片空白。  
　　這是第二次了。本來就在意的周防，怎樣也無法視而不見，一定有什麼東西是自己忘記的，卻又想不起來遺忘了什麼。

　　突如其來的爆炸聲，從外面傳了進來，不少人狂奔進書店，臉上帶著驚恐的表情，大聲尖叫：「外、外面有人被砍了！」抱住頭躲在角落渾身顫抖。  
　　周防走到門邊向外看去，街道上有幾個人躺在血泊之中。一個少年將上班族逼到角落，上班族的西裝漸漸被血液浸濕，吸不住血的布料，滴滴答答落到地上，形成一圈圈地紅。周防一看就那個少年是權外者，知道會有人來處理，周防不打算出手。  
　　被一片血紅嚇著的小女孩放聲大哭，原先愉快對付上班族的少年，聽見刺耳的尖叫聲蹙起眉頭，舔舔嘴唇轉向哭得淅瀝嘩啦的孩子。看到這一幕，周防沉下臉，從店內踏出去，隱隱約約聽到有人叫他不要出去。  
　　少年舉起手在小女孩面前上下比畫，他瞇起眼來回研究了幾遍，找到喜歡的角度的他揚起喜悅的笑容。手貼上小女孩臉上的瞬間，他慘叫著飛了出去，撞到二樓的玻璃，摔到柏油路上，壓出個人型的少年，吐了口血，大口大口喘著氣，語帶疑惑地問：「你是…？」  
　　周防的右手燃起熊熊火焰，宣示自己的身分。少年驚恐大叫，「你、你是赤之王。」與地球親密接受的少年，肋骨斷了幾根，說話太過用力，不免又吐了幾口血，一臉惶恐地連滾帶爬趕緊跑。權外者私底下謠傳：惹熊惹虎不要惹到赤之王，他一定會讓你吃不完兜著走。  
　　周防尊蹲下來溫柔地摸摸小女孩的頭，告訴她沒事了。蓄積在女孩眼眶裡的淚水瞬間滑落，她在周防尊的懷中嚎啕大哭起來。

　　這時，印著scepter4紋章的裝甲車駛進商店街，穿著藍色制服的隊員魚貫而出，井然有序地封路、安撫民眾以及處理後續工作。周防懷中的小女孩也被抱走，他無趣地坐在一旁等待可以離開的通知。喀喀喀地高跟鞋聲音，吸引周防的注意，他抬頭一看，淡金色的頭髮被陽光鍍了層金，閃閃發亮，刺得周防瞇起眼來。  
　　淡島世理走到他面前，向他行九十度的鞠躬禮，「赤之王──周防尊，感謝你先行阻止對方，沒造成更多的損傷，剩下的事情我們由我們接手處理。這件事將當作氣爆事件處理，黃金一族的兔子會協助我們修改記憶，請您離開後請勿四處宣揚此事。」  
　　周防點點頭算是同意，看著Scepter4的裝甲車腦中浮現，他從高處往下跳，放出能力和什麼人對抗著，兩人的能力不分軒輊，他開心地笑了，對方則緊繃著臉，拔出了配刀──周防瞄了眼淡島世理腰上掛的刀，開口問：「對了，你們的老大呢，怎麼沒看到人？」  
　　淡島深吸一口氣，思索要怎麼說時，伏見反到先開口，「尊先生，不覺得在喪禮期間問這問題很失禮嗎？」  
　　「伏見！」淡島對他的發言發出警告，伏見不悅地嘖了一聲。

　　羽張迅，東京法務局戶籍科第四分室室長，同時也是青之王，自迦具都隕坑後，身體逐漸變差，一直臥病在床，雖然足不出戶卻能透過他的眼、耳獲得資訊做出適當且無誤的判斷。最近患上嚴重的病症，送入加護病房，黃金之王派出最優秀的醫生治療他，但終究還是回天乏術。青組上上下下尚未從哀傷中恢復，周防的問題直接刺入軟肋，讓淡島不知該如何回應，猶豫的時間反讓伏見趁虛而入。  
　　淡島向周防道歉後，婉轉告知他想知道的答案。

　　羽張迅──這個名字不對。  
　　他的名字是四個字的。  
　　周防腦中閃過這念頭的同時，頭痛了起來。

 

　　周防尊坐在Homra的沙發上，面無表情地瞪著天花板，彷彿他與它之間有著什麼深仇大恨，散發出的氣息令人不敢輕易靠近，十束還沒到，草薙又在忙開店的事。其他的成員只敢在一旁默默地看著，不敢上前一步，深怕成為獅子的腹中肉。  
　　清脆的門鈴聲伴隨八田的招呼聲傳進每個人耳裡，看到八田出現，不少人鬆了一口氣，他走到吧檯前找了個位子坐下，和鐮本聊起天。此時，周防突然拱背坐了起來，若有所思地盯著八田的背影。  
　　八田感受到周防的視線，以為是自己礙到尊哥的眼，他拉著鐮本到角落坐，尊哥的視線卻跟了上來。八田不懂為什麼尊哥一直這樣盯著他，是自己做錯了什麼嗎？還是尊哥有事要交代我？被看得坐立難安的八田，心裡各種想法交雜在一起，容量不大的腦運轉到要冒煙了。八田考慮著要不要上前問尊哥想做什麼時，視線消失了。周防從沙發上站起來，拍拍屁股走了出去。八田鬆了一口氣，同時有些落寞。  
　　周防倚在Homra的門口，點起菸，吸了一口──看八田那小子的模樣一定什麼都不知道，不用問了。

　　抽完菸的周防隨意在街上走著，雖然夜間較為涼爽，但夏天夜晚不比白天好到哪去。看見熟悉的招牌，周防走了進去。  
　　脫掉衣服，洗淨身體，泡進溫熱的水中，全身的肌肉都舒展開來，他舒服地瞇起眼，享受這難得的一刻。只有一人的澡堂內除了水流聲，什麼聲音也沒有，周防不習慣的轉轉脖子。有點安靜的過分，印象中他的身邊從沒那麼安靜過，不論是在吠舞羅，還是一個人出門時。  
　　洗好澡，周防走出桑拿店，看到自動販賣機，投了瓶水果牛奶。洗澡後一瓶飲料，快樂似神仙。

　　趁著夜色，周防漫步在街頭，心卻沒有在身上。他走累了，進入一間酒吧點了杯wild turkey，琥珀色的液體在杯中流轉與周防金盞色的眼眸相互輝映。他沉默地喝掉一杯又一杯的酒，重新思考這件奇怪的事。  
　　首先是那個夢，夢中自己渴望著死亡，而某個人可以達到自己要求，但他什麼也沒做就消失了。接著是對十束死亡的印象，在剛醒來時，自己確實覺得十束已經死了，在夢中也有夥伴死亡的悲痛與復仇的快感，在夢中死亡掉的人是十束，這是可以確定的。然後是青之王，在白銀、黃金退居幕後的現在，在社會中活躍的王便是青與赤，企圖控制暴力的赤的唯有守護秩序的青，但是羽張迅臥病在床，光靠氏族是不可能阻止赤之王的行為，能壓制王只有王，再加上他對羽張迅有種說不出的距離感。大概有那麼一個人，強的能與自己抗衡還能殺掉，一心守護著社會。  
　　周防尊大膽假設，除了羽張還有另一個青之王，不過那個人是誰呢？想了很久，腦中什麼也想不出，甚至覺得開始痛了起來。晃著杯子，喝掉杯中剩下的酒。結帳後走出酒吧，夜風吹走身上的酒意，帶來一絲清明，他望了望天空，想到應該去找他──一切的起源都由他開始，初始之王──阿道夫‧K‧威斯曼。

 

　　周防尊起了個大早，沒跟任何人說自己就出門了。來到葦中學園，他被擋在學校之外，沉著臉思考要如何進去，有個可愛的女生來到他面前，熱情地詢問：「請問您有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　「我在找人，應該是這個學校的，名字叫……伊所那社。」周防要找白銀之王，但「伊所那社」這個名字卻突然浮現在腦海中，他選擇說出腦中浮現的人名。  
　　「伊所那社…？」女孩困擾了一下，想到了什麼，面帶笑容地回應：「哦，小社啊，他是我的同班同學。」  
　　「你方便幫我轉告『周防尊來訪』嗎？」

　　伊所那社看著對面坐在榻榻米上，隨性地像在自己家的周防尊，繃著臉端上茶的夜刀神，還有躲在自己背後露出一只眼睛偷瞄周防的NEKO，他笑笑地牽起他們兩人的手握了握，斂起眼中的溫柔，冷聲提問：「赤之王，請問你來有什麼事呢？」  
　　「白銀之王，我想問你關於青之王的事？」  
　　「關於羽張迅的事，我想沒什麼好說的，要上香、要祭拜該找青組，而不是我。」  
　　「關於羽張迅沒什麼好說，那另一個青之王的事情呢？」周防看眼前的白髮少年閃爍的眼神，立刻了解自己的假設是可能存在的。  
　　「周防尊，你知道為什麼王是如何被選擇的嗎？」伊所那社開口卻說了與之無關的話題。  
　　「被選擇…？」  
　　「是的，王並非是自身的意願成為，而是被選擇，而被什麼所選擇與選擇的標準至今沒人清楚。」伊所那向周防談起王的事情，「白銀之王的名字是阿道夫‧K‧威斯曼，而非伊所那社，相貌也完全不同，那你為什麼會來葦中找我呢？」  
　　周防心中道出「直覺」二字，卻什麼話也沒說，只是沉默地看著伊所那社。  
　　伊所那社喝了一口茶，繼續說道：「我是伊所那社，同時也是阿道夫‧K‧威斯曼；是白銀之王，也是一介學生。白銀的屬性只是不變而已，並不會產生讓一個身體有兩種身分，一個靈魂有兩份記憶。每個王亦有各自的能力──」  
　　「只有無色的能力隨之變化。」周防低啞的嗓音道出唯一的可能。  
　　「是的，可以影響王的只有王。我的身體換了，天空中的飛船不見了，無色之王人呢？他或許存在過，也許我們現在就在他的影響中，只有王能影響王。」伊所那頓了頓，「沒有任何證據能證明這件事，沒有人存有記憶，但我的印象，或者說是直覺告訴我，腦海中浮現的影像不是假的。」他閉上眼睛，手放在胸口上，「和姊姊相依為命、實驗到整間房子炸掉、調……咳、捉弄的中尉場景、自天空掉落的恐懼、被世界遺棄的孤獨、千鈞一髮從追逐者手中逃掉、最後一通的道別電話、貫穿胸口的痛楚……我不認為這些都是我的幻想、或是我記憶捏造出來的，我相信這些事情曾經存在過。」  
　　伊所那社睜開眼睛對上周防的視線，「也許是在另外一個平行世界，也許我們身處於無色之王所捏造的世界，也許是某個王犧牲自己換來現在的世界，真相到底如何，沒人知曉。你如果想知道就順著自己的感覺走，總有一天會找到的，只是等著你的『真實』未必是個好結果。」  
　　「呵，現在的世界就是個好世界嗎？如果是某個人導致的未來，我會告訴他──這世界無聊透頂。」周防推開窗，一躍而下。  
　　周防一走，伊所那社整個人癱倒在榻榻米上，軟軟的舉手說：「小黑，我餓了。」夜刀神擰著眉走進廚房切切洗洗。NEKO則湊到窗前，看著周防的背影，眼神隱藏各種情緒。

 

　　得到初始之王的回應，周防的想法獲得到幾分證實，他也企圖找出它的源頭。回到自己感受不協調的地方，在自己的床上、桑拿店、酒吧、Scepter4的門口、葦中後山，周防隱約感覺到什麼，卻抓不住腦中一閃而過的片段，讓他除了對自己焦躁還是焦躁。  
　　周防連續數天惡劣脾氣，嚇跑常駐在酒吧裡的許多人，對於不用照顧那群只會吵鬧的小毛頭，草薙可是正面看待，但是看到周防糟糕的狀態，他覺得照顧小毛頭們也沒那麼討厭。  
　　這種時候就要派出吠舞羅的馴獸師──十束多多良。

　　十束拎了一瓶草莓牛奶，到周防門前敲了兩下，逕自走了進去。把手上的飲料遞給周防，十束在床邊坐下。  
　　「King，你最近看起來很糟，額前的鬚鬚都萎靡不振。有什麼心事可以說出來，大家討論討論啊。」  
　　周防從十束手中抽回自己的頭髮，喝了口草莓牛奶：「十束。」  
　　「是。」  
　　「你最近有沒有夢到什麼？」  
　　「最近……啊，我今天夢到自己從高樓上跳下來，風颳得臉頰都痛了，可是落了好久卻沒碰到地呢。」十束掏出手機點選幾下，將螢幕上的字展示給周防看。　「因為沒夢過這樣的夢，我特別上網查了夢的意義，查到的是『因默默無微的腹出受到人們的喜愛』，真是個好夢呢。以後我也會繼續默默付出的。」  
　　周防看著開著小花的十束，覺得自己一定是腦袋壞了，居然閃過找他商量的念頭，笑著揉亂他的髮。看到周防的笑容，十束也跟著笑了。

 

　　明白自己被許多人關心著，對於那件事周防依然在意，他試著放慢自己的腳步，轉將那份在意放在心中。周防恢復正常，酒吧內人跟著多了起來，草薙的苦難也隨之而來，每天對著不聽話的小鬼們大吼著就飽了，晚上跟女朋友約會則是另外一種苦難。與周防相處多年的草薙和十束都知曉不是那麼容易放棄的人，一旦決定了便不會輕易放棄，他們無法阻止他，只能看著。

　　周防的生日即將到來，酒吧聚集的人越來越多，每天消耗的食材也越多。草薙望著空空如也的冰箱，列了張清單一大早把周防趕出門跑腿，安娜跟著跳下高腳椅，拉拉周防的褲子。  
　　「要一起去？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　周防牽起安娜的手，跟草薙揮了揮手，開門踏了出去。草薙看著兩人的背影，覺得所謂家人就是這樣吧。

　　周防掛在手推車上，打著哈欠，看安娜熟練地拿下商品、放進推車、劃掉紙上的注記，以後可能會精明過頭，就像──腦中的思緒被撞上的衝擊打斷。  
　　周防由上而下看著跌落在地上的人，還是應該說是貓，白銀之王身旁的氏族。  
　　注意到周防身邊有什麼騷動，安娜走了過去，看見NEKO坐在地上，她連忙把東西扔進推車內，把NEKO扶起。  
　　「還好嗎？」  
　　「還可以，只是屁股痛死啦。」NEKO揉著屁股，破口大罵，「你這個不長眼睛的，怎麼可以站在路中間。」  
　　「是你在走道上奔跑，沒看路吧。」  
　　「尊。」安娜冷聲說道。  
　　周防摸摸鼻子，閉上嘴把推車內的東西擺放整齊。  
　　NEKO開心地擁抱安娜，「安娜醬，好久不見。」  
　　「好久不見。」安娜猶豫了一下，輕輕回抱NEKO，臉上勾起淺淺的笑容。「你也來買東西嗎？」  
　　「是來買東西的沒錯，小黑那傢伙居然敢叫我來跑腿，真是太過份了。」NEKO憤怒地揮舞粉拳，毆打空氣中看不見的人。  
　　「要一起走嗎？」  
　　NEKO猶豫了一下，但看到周防要馬快滾的眼神，便一口答應下來。

　　安娜依然迅速的取下貨架上的商品，只是推車旁的人多了一個。NEKO斜眼瞄向周防，打著哈欠，嘴也不遮，眼角帶著淚花。  
　　在NEKO的印象之中，赤之王是個可怕的人，就跟BOSS眼鏡一樣，能破除自己製造的幻境，擋在她、小白和小黑面前阻止他們的去路，但安娜醬告訴她，他是個溫柔、美麗的人。  
　　美麗是看不出來，看著他隨時跟在安娜身邊，較為笨重的商品也會早安娜一步拿起，就像小社對自己一樣的溫柔。  
　　這是赤之王嗎？安娜醬所看到、所知道的人。

　　看周防看出神的NEKO不偏不倚對上周防的視線，她緊張的握緊手上的商品，對著他大叫：「有什麼事嗎？」  
　　周防遮住耳朵掩蓋大部份尖銳的聲音，懶懶地說：「我才想問你為什麼要一直看我呢？」  
　　被抓包的NEKO臉脹紅，說不出話來，周防也不是那種會追究到底的人。  
　　NEKO看著周防的背影，小跑步跟上他的腳步，出聲問道：「你還在找那個人嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」周防斜眼瞄了NEKO。  
　　「你如果很想知道，我可以告訴你他是誰。他有著一頭烏青色的頭髮，臉上掛著嘲弄的微笑，眼鏡反射的光線讓人看不清他的眼神，他的名字是──」  
　　「不可以說！」安娜拿在手上的東西灑了一地，兩人的視線轉到安娜身上。  
　　「為什麼不讓我說？」  
　　「不管怎樣就是不能說。說了──」會產生不可挽回的後果。  
　　兩人對視一陣子，NEKO敗在安娜堅持之下，她放棄告訴周防那個人的資訊，轉身離去。

　　NEKO離開，周防和安娜沉默地買著東西，誰都不曾開口。  
　　結帳完，拎著大包小包的兩人走回吠舞羅的路上，周防先開口。  
　　「你知道另一個青之王的事？」  
　　不願說謊的安娜選擇保持沉默。  
　　「你知道些什麼？」  
　　「我…」安娜腦中閃過過去數次的結局，咬住下唇，泛著眼淚的血色雙眼看著周防，丟下「我不能說」四個字，掩面跑走。

　　周防回到酒吧，東西尚未放下，先被草薙抓到廚房，劈頭就問安娜怎麼了，為什麼會哭著回來。  
　　「我問了她知不知道那個夢的事。」  
　　草薙垂著頭低聲說，「你別把自己的夢加諸到別人身上…安娜或許知道，或許不知道。你過份追求那個夢究竟是要做什麼，讓那麼夢變成現實？」緊握的雙手指結泛白，他忍著不把拳頭往周防臉上揮的衝動，「如果那個世界真是現實，十束死了，你為了十束把犯人殺死，自己也瀕臨死亡，某個人殺了你。吠舞羅少了你們，這樣算什麼……」  
　　「那個夢我很在意……」周防不確定皺了眉，踏出廚房前補上一句，「如果那真是現實，現在只不過是換來的時間，人終要面對現實，那才是生活。」  
　　草薙全身無力地跪在地上，對著牆恨恨地說：「可惡。」

 

　　隔天，安娜像個沒事人來到周防的房間，要他陪自己畫圖。  
　　「怎麼突然想要畫圖？」  
　　「…這是暑假作業。」安娜望著地板，對樓下的人忙著的人在心中默默加油。  
　　「是哦。」  
　　話不多的兩人各自佔據桌子一角，周防打盹，安娜攤開畫紙，拿起紅色的蠟筆，在紙上留下一道道紅色的痕跡。樓下傳來重物摔落地聲音，卻不見草薙的怒吼聲。周防張開雙眼，直直盯著腳下的地板，安娜侷促不知是否該說些什麼，反倒周防打了個大哈欠，轉把注意力放到安娜身上。  
　　桌上的蠟筆幾乎都是新的，紅色在安娜手中，剩下的部分比指節還短，但她努力的握在手中，在圖紙畫上一個個紅色的圈圈。  
　　「你在畫什麼？」盯著安娜的紙，周防看了半晌，忍不住出聲問道。  
　　「吠舞羅的大家，」安娜指著一個最大的紅團，「這是尊，又大又溫暖的紅。」  
　　「給我一張紙可以吧。」  
　　「請拿。」  
　　抽出一張紙，周防拿了隻蠟筆，隨意在紙上亂塗。

　　日有所思、夜有所夢，畫圖或許也是如此，能看出人深藏的想法。  
　　藍色的頭髮、透明的鏡框、反光的鏡片，看起來一臉奸詐樣，心中老是在盤算什麼，比起甜食更喜歡茶味的東西，興趣跟老人沒啥差別的人。  
　　那個，跟自己分庭抗禮的人，名字叫做──宗像。  
　　宗像禮司。

　　想起名字的瞬間，周防在紙上繪出宗像禮司的身影，一個相貌姣好，頭髮違反地心引力向上飛翹，每天早上不知塗了多少髮膠，只為了固定頭髮。穿著青色制服，直挺挺站著，獨自一人支撐起天地。  
　　安娜聽到他的名字，一臉詫異地看著周防捏皺畫紙的手。這次她什麼都沒說，他依然想起來了。安娜什麼話都來不及說，只見紙上的人動了起來，比了個噓的手勢。  
　　自圖畫為中心，無聲無息地裂開一個洞，桌上的東西被黑洞吸進去，蠟筆、紙張、菸盒無一倖免。安娜壓住狂亂飛舞的頭髮，衝到周防身邊，他的身體漸漸變得透明。她親吻他冰涼的手，聽見腳步聲，抬頭一看宗像禮司赫然出現，安娜握緊周防的手，壓不住內心的疑惑。  
　　「你為什麼要這樣對他，明知道他那麼努力地在找你……」  
　　宗像注視周防的眼神溫柔卻不妥協，轉而看向安娜，「不破壞石板的話，你知道會發生什麼事。」  
　　話語如鋒，划破安娜的心，冒出滴滴血珠。安娜想狡辯卻說不出什麼，神色黯淡的垂著頭。  
　　「用我一個人換取改寫世界的機會，我想很划算了。」宗像推了推眼鏡。「你不喜歡這個世界嗎？」  
　　安娜咬著泛白的唇瓣，握緊拳頭。我喜歡、我當然喜歡，還有多多良和尊的世界，他們不再存在於夢中，而是真實在我身邊的，只是──尊仍追尋著不存在世界的你。  
　　一顆渾圓飽滿的淚珠自安娜眼角滑出。

　　「永不相見。還有生日快樂，周防尊。」  
　　安娜最後看見是宗像的笑顏，笑得像是聽見什麼有趣的事，嘴角淡淡地勾起。

　　下一秒，整個世界被黑洞吸入，重新回到那一天──

　　周防從一片雪白的夢中驚醒，在床上坐起，遮著臉，大口大口地喘著氣。  
　　看見有雙腳在床邊，某個人拍了拍他的背說：「怎麼了，King作惡夢了？」  
　　周防盯著眼前的人說，「十束？」

 

　　何謂真實？何謂虛假？  
　　眼見為憑？或資料佐證？  
　　你永遠不曉得世界是真還是假。

 

END.　　  
2014.08.14 18:58

**Author's Note:**

> 終究遲了(つд⊂)(つд⊂)(つд⊂)還遲了很多(爆
> 
> 寫了很多，但簡單來說，就是禮司犧牲自己重寫世界的故事  
> 只要尊哥想起禮司世界就會重置
> 
> 其他小設定，  
> 1.權外者記得TV世界線的事情  
> 2.安娜醬是特例中的特例，每次reset的事情都會記得（地方的世界需要魔法少女
> 
> 其他雜七雜八的，  
> 本來想讓猿比古記得的，後來想想很難交待就放棄了  
> 有考慮前後的文句要不要用英文，但想想自己英文挺破的就放棄惹━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━( ﾟ∀)━( ﾟ)━( )━( )━(ﾟ)━(∀ﾟ)━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━  
> 還沒看電影，安娜&NEKO感情好是捏造的，我覺得她們感情應該不錯(?  
> 那個年份，本來想寫2012，隔年就2013，但今年2014，怎麼寫怎麼怪，就沿用官方時間軸的寫法了  
> 最後，周防尊那該死的蘿莉控wwwwww
> 
> 這篇原本是要當CWT37的無料，趕不完就放棄了  
> 那天有人到攤位上問，我羞的想挖洞跳下去ry  
> 生日也沒趕上，虐透（。
> 
> 生賀文寫這種挺欠揍的，但我寫得身心愉快( ‘д‘⊂彡☆))Д´)
> 
> 新篇預計在室長生日開始釋出


End file.
